


Sailor Iron Mouse Should Never Trespass

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Manga based. Sailor Iron Mouse tries to obtain Sailor Saturn's Sailor Crystal and suffers the consequences.





	Sailor Iron Mouse Should Never Trespass

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

*A Sailor Crystal is in this home. I can sense it* Sailor Iron Mouse thought. She stood near a house for what seemed like hours. Sailor Iron Mouse focused on a window before she opened it. After finding herself in another's home, she closed the window. She stood in a living room. A smile formed on Sailor Iron Mouse's face. 

*I will collect a Sailor Crystal for Sailor Galaxia.* She walked to a bedroom and looked into it. Sailor Iron Mouse viewed a girl resting under a blanket. Her eyes widened for a moment.

*This one has a Sailor Crystal?* She continued to focus on the girl. That was when she saw a name on the bed. ''Hotaru,'' she said. 

Sailor Iron Mouse approached the bed. Her smile came back. *It's going to be too easy to obtain your Sailor Crystal.*   
Sailor Iron Mouse gasped after Hotaru opened her eyes. Her eyes became wide another time. She viewed her sitting up at a snail's pace.

Hotaru turned to Sailor Iron Mouse. She saw the latter's mouse ears. She began to smile. ''You're adorable!'' she exclaimed.

Hotaru embraced Sailor Iron Mouse and continued to smile. ''You are going to be my new pet,'' she said. She saw the latter's wide eyes. Hotaru cuddled her.

*Trespassers will be cuddled* Sailor Iron Mouse thought as she struggled in Hotaru's arms.

 

THE END


End file.
